Please come back
by ImmortalGhidorah
Summary: First one


I'm really sorry if this is weird. Cause me and my friend on Da had a RP of Titanosaurus and Destoroyah. I changed it up a bit, and Which we both now ship them together...im terribly sorry for this xD LOL, anyways hope you enjoy... I guess...

Titanosaurus ran into her best friend on the back. She wraps her arms around Destoroyahs neck. Which causing him to move a bit, from the surprise hug from her.

"Best Friend surprise hug!" She shouts.

Destoroyahs eyes moved back to stare at her. "Please get off..." Destoroyah slowly began to blush. "I don't want anyone seeing us together like this Titano..." He tried to stay quite by loudly whispering at her.

Titano listens and got off of him. She slided off, that she is that short compared to him.

Before Titano got off of him. Godzilla and Goro watched.

"Isn't it just me, that they love each other?" Godzilla pointed out to Goro.

Goro was about to say something until Destoroyah interrupted first.

"I DONT LOVE HER! SHES JUST A BEST FRIEND!" He yelled back with a scary look on his face.

Destoroyah hated being teased, especially being around Titano. It make him feel really uncomfortable.

Destoroyah slowly went furious at the two. Titano watch him get like that. Till he got angry enough, she quickly tell him to calm down.

"Yeah...you need to really calm down..." Titano pulled him back.

Destoroyah growls at Godzilla and Goro, meanly. "I'm going to rip you two apart when I get my claws on you!"

And finally Goro said.

"Shut up and hug her back!!!"

Destoroyah didn't want to hug her, but, it's the only way to shut Goro the hell up from teaseing him. He does and don't at the same time. He kept thinking and thinking till he can't take it anymore. He growls in frustration. He broke out and quickly hugged Titano back.

He really regretted this. Titano is surprise by his hug.

Mothra popped in the conversation. "Aw...that's so cute." She stared at Destoroyah and Titano.

"End me please...I hate this..." Destoroyah whispers. Until Titano hugs him back. She smiled.

"You'll get to use to it." She replied to him.

In the far back, Battra watched everything. He didn't care what went on, all he ever did is just watch them.

"..." He wasn't asumed by seeing those two hug.

"This is awkward." Destoroyah kept hugging her, "Gorosaurus! How long will I have to hug her?" He asked, if he said little longer. That's it, Destoroyah will go on full blast and kill Goro, he just doesn't want to hug her. That's that. "You can end now." He said back.

Destoroyah quickly stopped hugging her, and he took few steps away from her. Destoroyah felt a lot better till Space showed up, with a smirk on his face. "Yo dude..." He whispered to him.

"What?" Destoroyah replied.

"You should kiss her" After he said that, Space spreads a evil grin on his face.

When Destoroyah heard those words, he began to feel weird.

"Why?!" He freaked out.

"Just do it! She'll like it."

"No she won't..."

"DO IT BEFORE I STAB YOU WITH MY CRYSTAL SHARD, DEST." He went light to dark and creepy.

"That doesn't scare me-"

space glares at Destoroyah. "Fine." Destoroyah growls back.

Before Destoroyah could strangle Space to death, Titano said something.

"Who are you talking to?-" Titano gets cut off from Destoroyah.

Destoroyah placed his lips on hers, lightly. The kiss didn't last long, only about 3 seconds. Since its both of there first time. Everyone watched, they felt all different emotions. Plus, there were surprised.

Destoroyah quickly ended.

"It's finally done Space-" he turned around and seen Space not there. "...I regret doing this..."

Then he turns around seeing Titano not there either. He looked around with his eyes, seeing her running away.

"TITANO WAIT!!!" He called her out. "She hates me now for kissing her..." Destoroyah felt angry a bit, hes going to strangle Godzilla, Goro and Space. Whenever something is awkward enough, Space comes in and make it worse.

Till Ghidorah flew in and asked what's wrong. "Is there something bothering you?"

"...don't know, you tell me..."

"I'm guessing between you and Titano, huh?" Ghidorah went curious.

"...yeah...Space ruined it...now she hates M-" Destoroyah said.

"Space, huh? Well, don't worry. Trust me, Titano come back. Just give her some time." Ghidorah cheered him up. But, Destoroyah didn't listen, he wanted to find her to tell why he was forced to kiss her. He left Ghidorah there. He flys to find her quicker. He flew over the trees.

Which it took him forever to find her. Till he stops flying and landed onto the sand. Destoroyah knew Titano loved being around sand and water, like a ocean. So he figured out. "TITANO!" He called her again.


End file.
